Tan dulce como el ajenjo
by Cronos Cabrera
Summary: Tristes y atormentados por las secuelas del pasado, sin poder encontrar el verdadero significado de ese día tan especial para muchos. Ella hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para que pasen la mejor navidad pero... ¿Podrá ayudarse a sí misma también? ••"Fic. Navideño. —Especial de 3 capítulos y epílogo.—"••
1. Capítulo I

**.**

 _ **N/A 1** :_ _Imaginen a los personajes con la anatomía del opening/ending animado del **K.O.F. XIV.**_

 ** _N/A 2:_** _K.O.F. y sus personajes son propiedad del hermoso SNK._

 ** _N/A 3:_** _FanFic en honor a la navidad, ambientado año y medio después de la caída de Verse. **"Especial de 3 capítulos"**. Que lo disfruten. _

* * *

19 de Diciembre, 18:45 pm.

El gran día se estaba acercando cada vez más, lo sabías. Había pasado poco más de un año desde que Verse había sido derrotado y las almas que tenía bajo su merced fueron liberadas, regresando a sus ahora nuevos cuerpos originales esparcidos por todo Japón, salvo de aquellos quienes eran ajenos al país de origen.

Paraste de escribir al saber lo que estabas haciendo y escondiste tus dedos entre tu sedoso cabello. Las cosas eran un poco confusas para ti. Pensabas, no tenías que ser una especie de bruja, psíquica o saber —aún con tu habilidad— que estas fechas eran muy difíciles para ellos dos; tan diferentes pero tan iguales al mismo tiempo, ambos habían perdido a su familia por culpa de ese maldito ser que se hacía llamar una especie de divinidad. Ellos eran personas muy importantes para ti.

Él, un miembro de las familias sagradas que tendría un papel muy importante en el futuro. Además muy atractivo desde tu punto de vista.

¿Y ella? Bueno… los motivos para considerarla importante sobraban en gran manera, era la mitad de tu esencia.

Te limitaste a sonreír con melancolía, sintiéndote un poco culpable por el sufrimiento ajeno de ambos, sabías que ciertamente no era tu culpa, sabías que nunca tuviste la oportunidad de hacer algo para poder evitar esas cosas. Te sentiste inútil, como un puente para que el destino cruzara y se presentase ante la vida de ambos. Sentiste como si le hubieses dejado toda la responsabilidad a ella y jamás le hubieras dicho un "¿Qué hacer?" A él. Nadie en la vida, por muy malo o seria que fuera, merecía la clase de vida que estaban llevando. ¿Desalmado? ¿Solitaria? ¿Violento? ¿Sumisa?

Habían pasado ya algunos años desde aquel trágico día. Estabas consiente del motivo de tu regreso a la vida y de las consecuencias que esto traería, las antiguas amenazas también habían resurgido, lo comprobaste, lo supiste… siempre los sabías todo. Sin embargo… eso no era lo que te tenía melancólica. No sabías si catalogarte afortunada o desdichada por haber vuelto a la vida en esas fechas tan alegres para todos, en donde toda la familia se reunía en una casa para compartir el vino y el pan, el intercambio de regalos, la unión, las risas y el brindis; lo que sí sabías era que estabas haciendo algo para tratar de que no pasaran ese día solos, como de costumbre, en especial Iori.

—Navidad. —mascullaste con una benévola sonrisa.

Tomaste un poco más de tu té que tenías al lado y proseguiste con el escrito. Al terminar, saliste de esa lujosa vivienda que habías rentado hace unos pocos días al usar su apellido; depositaste ambas cartas en el buzón, esperanzada de que ambos la recibieran lo más pronto posible, te encantaba hacer las cosas tradicionalmente.

—Ahora… debo esperar a que todo salga bien. —te dijiste a ti misma, confundida aún por el entorno; casi olvidabas cómo era vivir y respirar.

Subiste por las escaleras y tras quitarte tus pantuflas de peluche te recostaste sobre la cama, indecisa si tener que mostrarte en persona al día siguiente del hipotético acontecimiento o permanecer escondida de ellos, no, no podías hacerlo. ¿Cómo se lo tomarían? ¿Estará alegre de verte? ¿O escéptica? ¿Y él? ¿Se alegrará al verte, o le importaría un comino?

Cerraste los ojos, con la esperanza de que todo saliera bien, este era el mundo real y te estaba diciendo:

" _Bienvenida de nuevo a la vida, Maki Yata."_

* * *

 ** _¿Sugerencias, comentarios, favs, follows, peticiones? No olvides comentarlo, amado Kofero. Feliz navidad adelantada. *o*_**


	2. Capítulo II

**.**

 ** _N/A 1:_** _Imaginen a los personajes con la anatomía del opening/ending animado del **K.O.F. XIV.**_

 ** _N/A 2:_** _K.O.F. y sus personajes son propiedad mía. Saben que no, x'D. Son propiedad de SNK._

 ** _N/A 3:_** _FanFic en honor a la navidad, ambientado año y medio después de la caída de Verse. **"Especial de 3 capítulos"**. Que lo disfruten._

* * *

23 de Diciembre, 11:37 am.

Leona y Seirah seguían observando de manera aburrida cómo sus enormes compañeros cargaban entre sus hombros el pino de tamaño mediano en un intento para que se ajustara al espacio del cuartel general. Ambas chicas sostenían entre sus brazos decoraciones navideñas y uno que otro obsequio para el intercambio que se llevaría a cabo el día de mañana.

—Eso es, ahora bájenlo con mucho cuidado. —ordenó el general Heidern.

—Pero señor, el espacio es muy pequeño, si su escritorio no ocupara tanta área podríamos colocar el pino sin ningún problema. —habló el coronel Jones un poco cansado.

—De igual forma se habría visto mal, siempre supe desde un principio que debíamos mover el estante de archivos confidenciales a un costado de la puerta, así habría sido más rápido y más fácil colocarlo. —esta vez Clark.

—Es cierto, el espacio es muy reducido, quizás no fue tan buena idea traerlo aquí. Jmmm, ¿Dónde podrá quedar bien? —Leona bufó un poco, notando cómo Heidern se tomaba del mentón, pensando en una posible solución.

Miró a sus alrededores hasta visualizar un espacio prometedor para que pudieran colocar el pino de navidad. Caminó hasta estar cerca de aquel sitio, el cual curiosamente estaba camuflado con un tapete del mismo color y material que el suelo.

—Es perfecto, aquí se verá bien. —dijo, estando tan solo a un paso de pisar el tapete.

—¡Deténganse general! —gritó Whip, alzando sus manos con miedo.

—¡Alto, no dé un paso más! —también Still, sin quitarse parte del tronco que sostenía sobre sus hombros.

—¡No! ¡No! —dijo Ralf, queriendo estirar sus manos para alejarlo de ahí.

—¿…? —Heidern. —¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? —cuestionó con seriedad, deteniéndose en el acto.

—Señor, está a punto de dar un paso hacia una trampilla hueca, la cual se usará en un futuro como almacén de herramientas. —habló Leona, nerviosa de que no le pasara nada.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es posible?

—Verá, lo que sucede es que el bruto de Ralf no ha hecho la base de metal que prometió para abrir y cerrar el próximo almacén, señor. —informó la castaña mientras le sacaba la lengua a su compañero.

—¡Hey! Pensaba hacerlo justo hoy… pero… pero… mmm… yo… bueno…

—Jha ¿Lo ve general Heidern? No se le puede confiar una tarea sencilla al coronel Jones sin suplicar que la hiciera.

—¿Un almacén para herramientas en el cuartel general? —musitó el mayor con algo de molestia, ignorando el comentario de Seirah. —Habría quedado mucho mejor en una de las bodegas sin uso, un lugar perfecto para colocar un almacén, así tendríamos el espacio requerido para ponerlo aquí. —frunció el ceño. —Agg… ¿A qué idiota se le ocurrió la brillante idea de poner un almacén bajo tierra en el cuartel general?

—… … … A usted señor. —contestó Clark, sudando una gotita de su cabeza junto con los demás.

—A bueno pues… así la cosa cambia. —apretó sus manos de vergüenza con un semblante relajado. —Cambio de planes; Still, Jones, lleven el pino al salón principal.

Leona cerró sus ojos, empezando a sonreír mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza, no sabía que sería de ella si no los hubiese conocido. Pronto, sujetó con fuerza los adornos navideños y siguió a sus compañeros hacia el salón; sin embargo, antes de salir del cuartel pudo sentir una presencia extraña que la observaba; la militar volteó rápidamente, inspeccionando cuidadosamente a sus alrededores, en especial el gran ventanal de vidrio verde claro que estaba detrás de la silla de su padre adoptivo, la hermosa chica no logró ver nada.

—Jmmmm. —entrecerró sus ojos, confundida por la sensación que tuvo.

—¡Oye! Leona ¿Vienes con nosotros? —preguntó la castaña desde lo bajo.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, reacomodó los adornos y obsequios que tenía entre sus manos y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

* * *

23 de Diciembre, 18:12 pm.

Luego de una larga y tediosa limpieza en su departamento, Rock Howard estaba casi por finalizar con la cena de esa noche. Como era costumbre, Terry estuvo en contacto con su hermano menor para quedar de acuerdo de en dónde se verían para pasar en familia esas fechas tan importantes.

Una vez informado sobre quienes vendrían, Rock se puso manos a la obra con un delicioso banquete que seguro dejaría a todos boquiabiertos, ese era su don, y por supuesto lo iba a explotar esos días. Después de unas cuantas horas en la cocina, Bogard asomó su rostro por la puerta tras oler el tan exquisito aroma que provenía de ella; Rock rodó sus ojos al percatarse de su presencia.

—Vamos, novato. —insistió el rubio, casi a manera de súplica.

—No.

—Por favor, déjame ayudar, prometo que no lo echaré a perder esta vez.

—Terry… tenemos poco tiempo antes de que tu hermano y compañía lleguen, este es el último platillo que falta, ¿Hiciste tu parte del aseo tan siquiera?

—¡Así es! Te sorprenderá lo bien que lo hice. —sonrió con el pulgar arriba. —También ordené mi habitación, saqué la basura al basurero y limpié las ventanas.

—Mmmmm. —murmuró el joven, observando esa cara graciosa de su mentor y amigo. —Está bien, escucha, solo falta que le ponga un poco de aceite a las patatas, deberás rociarlas con un poco y esperar 15 minutos antes de apagar la lumbre, no te vayas a pasar de tiempo. Iré a ver si faltan detalles para recibir a nuestros invitados.

—All right!

Dicho esto, el joven salió de la cocina, asegurándose de que la mesa tuviera los cubiertos, servilletas, vasos y platos necesarios. Al terminar de revisar, se sentó un momento sobre el sofá, contemplando los colores de las peculiares luces decorativas y algunos obsequios que estaban debajo del árbol de navidad; miró hacia un costado, observando cómo sobre la chimenea estaba el calcetín de Bogard colgado con un clavo. Rock sonrió.

En esos momentos golpearon respetuosamente la puerta desde afuera. Howard se levantó, poniéndose su gorro navideño en la cabeza. Al abrir la puerta se topó con los invitados, vestidos de una manera muy parecida a la de él, suertes con colores navideños, gorros, bufandas y orejeras, —además— cada uno sostenía un regalo envuelto en papel metálico.

—Mary, Mai, Andy. Hola, muy buenas tardes, o noches. Bienvenidos sean. —saludó con timidez el joven, casi forzando una sonrisa por los nervios.

—Hey, vamos… no tienes que ser tan formal con nosotros. —le guiñó un ojo la ninja, provocando que el muchacho se sonrojara un poco.

Un ladrido tomó por sorpresa al chico, quien no se esperaba ver al cachorro tan crecido desde la última vez que lo había visto.

—Vaya, ¿Ese es Anton? Cuanto ha crecido.

—Jajajaja, procuro mantenerlo siempre sano. —sonrió Mary de forma amigable.

—¿Oye Rock? ¿Nos invitas a pasar? —preguntó tranquilamente el menor de los Bogard.

—¡Pero claro! ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto! Lo lamento tanto, no piensen mal por favor. —se apresuró a responder con nerviosismo, provocando que los invitados rieran por dicha actitud. —Por favor, pónganse cómodos.

Los invitados entraron, dejando sus bufandas, abrigos y regalos sobre el sofá mientras se acomodaban en el comedor principal. Miraron a sus alrededores, todo estaba decorado de una manera sublime.

—No lo puedo creer, se ve muy bien. —habló Ryan.

—Mis felicitaciones, Rock. Jamás pensé que mi cuñado pudiera vivir en un lugar tan decente. —decía una divertida Mai.

—Es verdad, a propósito ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

—Bueno, él…

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que un pequeño estallido proveniente de la cocina asombró a los cuatro y al perro. Tan rápido como se escuchó, se levantaron de sus lugares y corrieron hasta la cocina para ver qué había sucedido; ahí pudieron apreciar al Lobo Legendario con la cara medio tostada debido al acontecimiento mientras sostenía una espátula.

—Chicos, hola. Qué gusto verlos. Coff*, coff*. —tosió, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

—¿Terry, pero qué has hecho? ¿Te encuentras bien? —cuestionó la rubia, tomándolo delicadamente del antebrazo.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien… coff*, coff*. Es solo que, Rock me pidió que le pusiera aceite a las patatas.

—¿Aceite? Terry, este aceite es para carros y motocicletas. —dijo su hermano, observando el contenedor.

—¡¿Aceite para carros?! —gritó Howard —¡¿Aceite para carros?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! Solo a ti se te puede ocurrir usar aceite de carros para cocinar unas patatas.

—Ho, vaya, eso explica todo; ya se me hacía raro el sabor que iban a tener, jejejeje. —sudó una gotita mientras se sobaba la nuca.

En esos momentos, todos se tomaron de la frente con la palma de su respectiva mano para después reír por lo ocurrido.

—Menos mal que yo también soy buena en la cocina —sonrió Mai, negando con la cabeza. —Si me permiten, caballeros. —terminó de decir, arremangándose tras tronar sus dedos.

—Iré por un trapo para limpiar este desastre. —dijo Andy sin parar de reír.

* * *

23 de Diciembre, 20:08 pm.

Kyo Kusanagi jamás había sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida. Tal vez el problema no eran tan grave cuando su cariñosa madre, Shizuka, hacia lo que en esos momentos estaba haciendo con sus primos; pero esto era totalmente distinto. En esta ocasión lo estaba volviendo a repetir con los padres de su novia y con la misma Yuki presente, quienes con anticipo, aceptaron pasar esa noche en la maravillosa mansión Kusanagi para celebrar todos juntos la navidad al día siguiente.

Ahí estaban los cinco, casi amontonados en el acogedor sofá de cuero, riendo con cada breve historia que Shizuka y Saisyu contaban a medida que le daban vuelta a aquel álbum que tenía por título:

 **"草薙恭子. 幼少時代の美しい思い出".**

 _["Kyo Kusanagi. Hermosos recuerdos de la infancia"_.]

Seis tazas de chocolate caliente se encontraban delante de ellos, sobre una mesa de cristal. El joven castaño por su parte, trataba de no desmayarse debido al momento tan incómodo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos; tenía que retirar de alguna manera —respetuosa y educada— el libro que su madre sostenía.

—¡Ho, cielos! Miren esa, fue de cuando tenía tres años y una araña se le metió en el pantalón, ¿Recuerdas Saisyu?

—Le dije que dejara de molestarla con esa rama, pero a él pareció no importarle, jajajajajaja. Ese día tuvo que dormir con pijama de algodón.

Los presentes se rieron en gran manera, haciendo que el heredero Kusanagi se enfadara un poco por exponer esas fotografías de cuando era un pequeño niño semidesnudo. Su rubor se agravó aún más al ver a su novia tan complacida de ver esas fotos.

—Otôsan, Okaasan, por favor, no sigan. —alzó un poco la voz. —¿Qué no ven que están arruinando mi reputación delante de gente importante? —decía de manera alterada el muchacho mientras les quitaba cuidadosamente el álbum fotográfico.

—¡Kyo! No quiero que vuelvas a usar ese tono de voz con tu padre.

—Lo lamento; prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, es que… a veces tú lo haces.

—Sí; él no es mi padre. —contestó la nerviosa mujer, tratando de defenderse.

Algunos segundos de silencio pasaron hasta que de repente, los seis comenzaron a reír por el comentario de Shizuka. La madre abrazó con ternura a su hijo en modo de disculpa. Después de reír por unos pocos segundos más, ambas familias pasaron al comedor principal de la mansión.

* * *

23 de Diciembre, 21:51 pm.

Las cosas pintaban de manera distinta para él; esos días no le significaban nada en lo absoluto, era como cualquier otra noche de las tantas que había vivido. Solitario como de costumbre; se encontraba recargado sobre un muro, a escasos dos metros del precipicio donde terminaba el borde de la azotea de los lujosos departamentos de Tokio. Sentía el viento helado contra su cuerpo, el calor interior que su gabardina de color vino le proporcionaba y esa curiosa sensación de estar aislado del mundo. Ajustó un poco su guitarra acústica, mirando detenidamente la luna. Esos días siempre habían sido difíciles para él, la pasaba sin nadie a su lado; ni siquiera recordaba cómo eran aquellos días de su niñez, pero claro… era más que obvio, el pelirrojo quería borrarlos por completo de su mente. ¿Quién podía culparlo? ¿Juzgarlo? Casi nadie comprendía su sentir o su pasado.

Con su mirada fría, observó hacia abajo desde las alturas; un mar de luces de colores y familias transitando por las calles pudo apreciar. Contempló cada detalle desde la oscuridad de donde se encontraba, envidiando por un breve segundo a los demás, a las parejas que salían de los restaurantes o los cafés tomadas de la mano mientras reían alegremente, a los padres abrazando a sus pequeños hijos con amor y a algunas pocas familias terminando de adornar el exterior de sus casas ya que seguramente sus parientes llegarían pronto con la intención de pasar una maravillosa noche.

—Tsk. —se expresó, entre una combinación de odio y melancolía; desvió su vista hacia la nada.

El Yagami exhaló con sentimiento, esperanzado a que el viento se llevara parte de su dolor. No era ninguna especie de autómata sin sentimientos; —por muy patético que le pareciera— varias veces se había llegado a sentir irreal, ajeno al mundo… pero al menos sabía que sí era humano. Tras terminar de afinar su guitarra, empezó a tocar una delicada melodía. Acto seguido, cantó la profunda letra:

— _Kurai roji ura, miageta yozora ni_

 _Hoshi ga hitotsubu, koborete iru_

 _Tozashita kankaku o sora e hanatsu_

 _Mukashi no hikari de terashite kure_

 _Kono mama… hitori, kieru mo ii_

 _Don´t break my soul, whoa whoa tonight!_

 _Kawaita kaze to surechigau._ —

Tocó las notas finales, quedando en silencio después de haber cantado cada palabra con el corazón. Frunció el ceño con dolor y odio hacia todo el mundo que lo había ignorado por completo. Pronto, sintió como su ojo derecho se llenaba de ese líquido saldo al que llamaban "lágrima".

—Okaasan. —masculló con dolor, evitando derramar esa lágrima.

Sin más, bajó por las escaleras hasta entrar en su elegante departamento. Sin mucho ánimo se dirigió hacia su recámara tras colocar su guitarra en su respectiva base; miró a sus alrededores, tomando aquella carta que había recibido hacía un par de días para volver a leerla una vez más.

 **"私はあなたと緊急に話す必要があります。 12月24日、八方の祖先の正午に私を探してください。**

 **神楽ちずる."**

 _["Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente. Por favor, búscame el día 24 de Diciembre en el templo de los ancestros Yata al medio día._

 _Chizuru Kagura."]_

Arqueó una ceja con semblante serio, ¿Por qué precisamente ese día? ¿En ese mes? Tronó su boca, aventando la carta por ahí; parte de él quería mandar esa "situación urgente" a la mierda, pero otra parte lo estaba casi obligando a recapacitar, aunque fuese a la fuerza. Sabía que Kagura no tenía motivos para molestarlo y también que quizás en verdad le urgía hablar con él, fuese del tema que fuese. Iori volteó a ver la carta que había tirado y entrecerró sus ojos tras decidirse.

* * *

23 de Diciembre, 21:56 pm.

Tampoco era felicidad para ella. El templo ancestral estaba alumbrado por una débil luz blanca; Chizuru no celebraba la navidad desde que ese maldito le había quitado lo más preciado en su vida, la mitad de su alma. Recordaba muy a menudo los momentos con su hermana Maki, las risas y largas charlas que tenían, las emocionantes carreras de motocicletas en las cuáles casi la obligaba a participar, prácticamente hacían todo juntas, eran inseparables, las mejores amigas.

La joven suspiró profundamente, dejando de cepillar su largo y bien cuidado cabello. Tocó con la yema de sus dedos el espejo que tenía enfrente, mirando su reflejo con detenimiento, no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima por la aflicción.

—Es gracioso, te veo en mi reflejo. A veces… escucho tu voz en mis sueños. Te extraño como no tienes idea. —decía, a medida que las lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos. —Me haces tanta falta, oneesan.

Continuó observándose, sin despegar sus dedos, recordaba los momentos más gratos que había vivido a su lado, algunas anécdotas graciosas también cruzaron por sus pensamientos, haciéndola sonreír por breves segundos, su cara era un poema ante todo; Chizuru era la viva imagen de Maki.

Pronto, esos recuerdos felices cambiaron de manera drástica; recordó aquel trágico día, en el cuál encontró a su hermana gravemente herida, sangrando por la boca y el abdomen. No pudo hacer nada al respecto más que suplicar por su vida; recordó aquella impotencia y frustración de ver a Goenitz alejándose lentamente mientras a ella le ardían los ojos de tanto llorar, quedándose sin voz debido a tanto alarido de desesperación.

Kagura apretó su mandíbula con un ademán de furia, conteniendo el coraje en sus puños, ese ardor regresó a sus ojos. Algunos gemidos de angustia se le escaparon de la boca. La joven pegó un fuerte grito de impotencia, —acto seguido— golpeó el espejo con su puño derecho, provocando que el cristal se quebrara y sus nudillos sangraran.

El dolor superficial no le importó; bajó la cabeza, inhalando con sufrimiento. Chizuru miró hacia su mueble de pergaminos y observó la carta que había recibido apenas ayer. La tomó, incrédula de lo que estaba escrito en ella, no podía dar crédito a las palabras.

 **"明日のあと、八幡寺に行き、正午に私を待ちます。**

 **矢神伊織."**

 _["Iré pasado mañana al templo Yata, espérame al medio día._

 _Iori Yagami."]_

La sacerdotisa entrecerró un poco sus ojos, esa letra se le hacía conocida, ¿Dónde la había visto antes? Era como si hubieran tratado de modificarla un poco, solo que… no lo habían conseguido del todo.

—Ammm. —levantó sus hombros, secándose sus ojos. Quizás Iori escribía de manera similar a ese alguien que aún no podía ubicar. —¿Qué me querrá decir? —se cuestionó, guardando el papel en el sobre.

Se retiró del lugar tras apagar las velas del templo, acariciando por última vez las bellas flores de Tsubaki que se encontraban debajo del retrato de su difunta hermana. Kagura sonrió, mientras esas flores crecieran, el espíritu de su hermana se encontraría en esa habitación.

Se recostó sobre su cama, tratando de dormir un poco, mañana sería un nuevo día; pero no común para cualquiera de los dos.

* * *

 _ **N/A 4:** El fragmento que canta Iori en este cap. [como te pudiste dar cuenta] es de la canción titulada: **"Kaze no Allegory"** , que interpreta el mismo **"Kunihiko Yasui"** ; solo para aclarar. _

_Gracias por seguir leyendo, mi amado Kofero, felices fiestas._

 _See you soon!_


	3. Capítulo III

**.**

 ** _N/A 1:_** _Imaginen a los personajes con la anatomía del opening/ending animado del **K.O.F. XIV.**_

 ** _N/A 2:_** _K.O.F. y sus personajes son propiedad de SNK, pero no nuestra imaginación :D_

 _ ** _N/A 3:_** _FanFic en honor a la navidad, ambientado año y medio después de la caída de Verse. **"Especial de 3 capítulos"**. Que lo disfruten. __

* * *

24 de Diciembre, 11:42 am.

Los copos de nieve caían, encargándose de reemplazar al pavimento de las avenidas y las carreteras de Japón. El color blanco reinaba casi en su totalidad, en especial sobre los pinos y abetos, combinándose con el color oscuro de estos. La sensación del frío era molesta para él, a pesar de estar acostumbrado. Iba en camino al templo de los ancestros Yata a pie —pues la nieve y el hielo impedían que pudiera usar su motocicleta—; ignoraba por completo a los niños jugar alegremente con las bolas blancas, los muñecos que habían hecho con tanta dedicación, las decoraciones y las luces apagadas que adornaban las casas de los habitantes.

Vestía unos jeans azules, playera blanca, bufanda gris y una chaqueta larga —color azul marino—. Notó con indiferencia a las personas que cargaban varios obsequios en sus manos y otras que se acercaban a los locales de preparación del "Pavo relleno" para la cena de esa noche tan especial, uno que otro villancico en las planicies del parque y a varios chicos patinar sobre el hielo.

—Jhm. —cerró sus ojos sin importancia.

Minutos más tarde, por fin apreció su destino desde la lejanía. El templo lucia tan tradicional como era de suponerse, hermoso en sobremanera, tan inmaculado y elegante. No le costó mucho adentrarse a él, donde un camino de adoquines se presentaba; Iori siguió su camino y —casi al llegar a las enormes puertas— observó dos motocicletas de carrera estacionadas de forma cuidadosa; extraño… pudo sentir cómo nadie las había usado en bastante tiempo.

Tocó; la anfitriona atendió a su llamado segundos después, dejándose ver en una hermosa Yukata rosada.

—Yagami. —dijo, inclinando un poco su cabeza. Él imitó la acción por respeto. —Pasa, por favor.

Ambos caminaron por el hermoso templo hasta llegar a un comedor —reducido en altura—, había un té para cada uno. El pelirrojo se arrodilló, colocando sus articulaciones sobre el cojín, notó cómo la mano derecha de la sacerdotisa estaba vendada hasta sus nudillos; realmente no le interesó el motivo de eso. Los jóvenes tomaron un poco de su respectivo té, sin saber que allá afuera el frío se empezaba a propagar junto con una pequeña tormenta de nieve.

—Debo decir que… no me esperaba esto.

—¿El que viniera?

—Sí, en parte puede ser eso.

—Heme aquí. ¿Para qué me has citado precisamente en este día?

—¿Disculpa?

—Mira. —habló con suma seriedad, tratando de sonar lo más respetuoso posible. —No quiero perder mi tiempo, si realmente es importante dímelo de una buena vez. —se mostró un poco molesto.

—Lo lamento, es que… realmente no sé de qué me estás hablando, fuiste tú quien dijo que vendría. Asumí que debía ser muy importante, ya que no eres del tipo de persona que envía cartas a los demás con el motivo de saludar o algo por el estilo. —Chizuru se notó confundida.

—¡¿Qué?! Es una estupidez… una carta llegó a mí hace algunos días solicitando mi presencia en tu nombre. Si esto es una especie de broma, debo decir que jamás lo pensé de tu parte. —se levantó eufóricamente de su cojín.

—Yo no te he enviado nada. —frunció el ceño. —¿Con qué intención perturbaría tu tiempo?

—No te creo ni una palabra, no uses excusas ridículas.

—¿Quieres pruebas? Excelente. —dijo, levantándose también de su cojín y yendo a su habitación.

No pasó más de un minuto para que Chizuru regresara al comedor con la carta en sus manos, al llegar se la acercó a Iori, este la arrebató, empezando a leer lo que en ella estaba escrito. Entrecerró los ojos con furia al terminar, —al parecer— alguien había osado escribir en su nombre al igual que con ella.

—Quien quiera que haya escrito esto. Me encargaré de encontrarlo para hacer que pague. —masculló, apretando sus dientes.

—¿Cómo? ¿Entonces verdaderamente no fuiste tú? ¿Yo sí tendría qué creerte?

—Kagura, ¿En serio crees que vendría hasta este lugar, con este maldito frío y con esta ridícula sensación para no decirte nada si tuviera que hacerlo? Tú lo has dicho, no soy del tipo de personas que envía cartas. —lo irritado que estaba se le podía escuchar en cada palabra.

La fémina bajó la vista mientras observaba el papel con detenimiento, —a decir verdad— lo que Yagami le había dicho tenía sentido; además, no olvidaba que la letra que estaba escrita le era muy familiar. Se ruborizó un poco tras haberle subido el tono de voz.

—Si yo no te envié nada, y tampoco lo has hecho tú, entonces… —calló. —Ha. Esto no tiene sentido.

—Maldita sea. —musitó al desviar su mirada, su venida había sido en vano. —Si no tienes realmente nada que decirme, creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. —dijo fríamente, caminando hacia la salida. La mujer le siguió.

Un intenso frío se apoderó del templo una vez las puertas fueron abiertas, las velas que estaban encendidas se apagaron casi al instante, un poco de nieve se logró colar al interior. Tan rápido como pudieron las cerraron.

—Brrr.

—Tormenta de nieve. —gruñó.

—Es un poco arriesgado que te vayas ahora con el clima así, ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí en lo que pasa la tormenta?

—No. No quiero ser una molestia. —contestó sin verla a la cara.

—En realidad, nunca lo has sido. —dijo con calma, atrayendo la atención de su compañero. —Ven, acompáñame, te daré algo para que limpies la nieve en tu ropa. —él quedó en silencio, siguiéndola sin reproche.

 **.::...::...::...::...::.**

Un par de horas habían transcurrido desde entonces. Iori abrió sus ojos, frotándolos en el proceso sin ser consiente del tiempo que pasó durmiendo. Observó a sus alrededores, estaba recostado sobre el cómodo sillón de la sala principal. Estiró su cuerpo al levantarse; seguro la tormenta de nieve había desaparecido ya.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir, unos sollozos —provenientes de la habitación de al lado— llamaron su atención. Se detuvo, caminando lentamente hasta llegar al cuarto donde provenían. Ahí se encontraba ella, llorando silenciosamente ante el altar de su difunta hermana. Iori quedó perplejo al ver la escena ante sus ojos, como si compartiera de alguna manera el dolor que no le correspondía sentir. Escuchó algunas palabras sin poder descifrar lo que Chizuru estaba diciendo. Luego de unos segundos más se dio media vuelta con la intención de retirarse, sin embargo… sus pies no le respondían. ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo? Sabía lo que se sentía; nadie había estado ahí para él cuando su padre había fallecido; su mal recuerdo de la infancia tocó su corazón de piedra al grado de sentir una curiosa sensación.

—Fakku. —masculló al entrar silenciosamente al salón. —Kagura… ¿Está todo bien? —habló con frialdad.

—[¿?] … [¡!] Yagami, has despertado. Perdón, no quería que me vieras así. —decía, a medida que se colocaba de pie lentamente y se limpiaba un poco los ojos con algo de pena.

—¿Es por eso que tu mano está lastimada? —la joven bajó su lindo rostro, respondiendo de esa manera. —Es difícil. Te comprendo.

—… … … Recuerdo que… cuando éramos niñas nos la pasábamos despiertas este día hasta la madrugada, esperando con ansias los regalos que recibiríamos a la mañana siguiente. Nuestros padres… ellos siempre nos regañaban por hacer eso. En una ocasión… —rió un poco al recordar. —… la obligué a participar en una carrera de motocicletas, una semifinal para ser precisa. Ese día que enfermé, ella tomó mi lugar, llevándome a la gran final. Siempre envidié su destreza en las carreras. —comentó con una minúscula sonrisa.

—… … … !

—Yo… no suelo ser muy abierta en este tipo de cosas pero… no puedo evitarlo. Ha sido difícil para mí salir adelante sin ella. Me hace tanta falta. Lo lamento, sé que te estoy haciendo perder tiempo.

— _Maldición._ —Iori cerró sus ojos con el ceño fruncido.

Era la primera vez que tenía una discusión decente con alguien. Realmente no sabía cómo actuar ante aquello; se sintió estúpido, razón por la cual la euforia lo invadió. Quizás no lo sabía del todo pero ciertamente, entendía de alguna manera el dolor de perder a un familiar. La descendiente Yata salió del salón, siendo observada.

—La tormenta ha cesado. —miró hacia el camino de adoquines que estaba bajo la nieve. —Gracias por haber venido de todos modos. Al menos, por unos minutos pude sentirme en compañía.

Él no dijo nada, caminó hasta la salida sin despedirse y cuando estaba dirección a su rumbo, se detuvo, sintiendo una especie de empatía. Sabía qué era la soledad absoluta —más que nadie—; desde su temprana edad de nueve años había conocido lo que era valerse por sí mismo. ¿Y qué si vivía en una enorme mansión llena de lujos? ¿Y qué si no tenía que preocuparse por dónde dormir o qué comer? Jamás supo lo que era un abrazo familiar, una palabra de aliento, un beso en la mejilla de parte de su madre, una risa auténtica, una broma o una travesura, nada; pero ella sí. Volteó, mirando cómo su alguna vez compañera del torneo K.O.F. quitaba cuidadosamente la nieve de las motocicletas.

—Oye. —Chizuru volteó, sorprendida aún de su presencia. —Si no tienes planes para este día, vayamos a comer algo. —dijo, mostrando un poco de interés disfrazado.

Ella lo miró detenidamente a los ojos, no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Abrió un poco la boca, nerviosa por lo que le había dicho.

—¿Es… ¿Es en serio?

—Así es. Pero… si no quieres ir… —se dio media vuelta, nervioso de ser rechazado.

—Ha, claro. Sí, me gustaría. —sonrió tímidamente.

—¿Aceptas salir? —volteó.

—Sí. —asintió. —E-es la respuesta que estabas esperando ¿No?

—… … … —el silencio lo delató por completo.

—Ammm, pero será mejor que me ponga algo más apropiado. ¿Por qué no pasas y me esperas? Mientras me cambio.

—… … … —con esa mirada sin expresión y esos ojos que demostraban poca piedad, volvió a entrar.

La fémina fue a su alcoba para cambiarse con algo digno de la nieve. Se vistió con unas botas de invierno, un pantalón negro ajustado y un abrigo blanco, —además— se puso unas orejeras. Deshizo el vendaje de su mano, sus nudillos apenas los veía fracturados; no obstante, usó unos guantes por dos razones.

 **.::...::...::...::...::.**

Caminaban tranquila y silenciosamente por las heladas calles de Tokio, contemplando todo a sus alrededores mientras atraían la atención de algunos ciudadanos que los reconocían desde la distancia, pocos empezaron a murmurar sobre ellos, algunos otros tomaron fotografías disimuladamente y se mascullaban entre sí mismos con sorpresa —después de todo—, no siempre podías observar a una prestigiosa empresaria internacional junto a un talentoso músico caminar por las calles.

A medida que seguían avanzando, un frisbee cayó desde el cielo justo delante de ellos. Chizuru lo tomó, observando a todos lados para tratar de visualizar al dueño; pasados algunos segundos, un perro Akita se acercó corriendo. La joven sonrió, acariciándolo.

—¡Sherifu! —un adolescente llegó a toda velocidad, siendo seguido por sus padres. —Que tonto fui, no debí lanzarte el platillo tan alto, amigo. —se mostró agitado. —Gracias por retenerlo.

—En realidad, solo tomé el disco. No fue nada. —sonrió pacíficamente la joven, entregándole el frisbee.

—Kalos, ¿Está todo bien? —dijo su padre al llegar.

—Sí. Esta bella joven hizo que Sherifu se detuviera.

—Se lo agradecemos mucho, señorita. ¿Sabe? Estos días hubieran sido un poco difíciles para nuestro hijo. Fue por esa razón que salimos a pasear un rato antes de la cena de esta noche.

—Hum [?] —el pequeño miró detenidamente a Chizuru, entrecerrando sus ojos. —¡Ho! Vaya, ¡Okaasan! ¡Otôsan! ¡Es ella! ¡Esta hermosa joven fue la que rescató a Sherifu hace un par de días!

—¿? …! —Yagami y Kagura se miraron a la vez.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, no tengo ni la menor duda, es idéntica.

—Ho, señorita, estamos muy agradecidos con usted. Gracias por salvar la vida de Sherifu. Nuestro hijo se encargó de contarnos a detalle lo que hizo; qué noble de su parte. —comentó el padre, haciendo una reverencia.

—¡? —Iori, manteniendo su semblante frío.

—Ha, yo…

—Sé que puede ser un poco exagerado, pero es un miembro de nuestra familia, no pudimos imaginar una navidad sin él. Por favor, acepte este humilde presente en muestra de agradecimiento. —la madre le ofreció una barra fina de chocolate francés.

—Dōmo arigatō. —sonrió el joven tras hacer su respectiva reverencia de agradecimiento.

Extrañada por aquel suceso inesperado y luego de que se despidiera de aquellas personas, la pareja siguió su camino sin comentar nada al respecto. Llegaron pues hasta una de las mejores plazas comerciales que la ciudad de Tokio podía ofrecer; caminaron por ella, observando los locales tan alegres y luminosos. Un enorme pino artificial navideño se encontraba en el centro de la imponente plaza, adornado con listones dorados, luces blancas, escarcha roja, esferas de colores metálicos y una enorme estrella en la punta. Muchas personas se encontraban en los locales de juguetes, electrónica, mascotas y hasta incluso en los de joyería… al perecer aún estaban comprando presentes para esa noche.

Entraron en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos. En el lugar no había mucha gente —como era de suponerse— pero quizás así era mejor para ambos. Los jóvenes se sentaron en un buen sitio —cerca de la chimenea—, atrayendo de la misma forma la atención de los pocos comensales. Inclusive los gerentes del establecimiento se sintieron honrados e impresionados por la presencia de los dos.

La comida no tardó mucho en llegar a ellos; la clase y elegancia del lugar se notaba en todos los aspectos: infraestructura, alimentos, materiales de construcción, aroma y ambiente.

—Conque… ayudaste a ese can. —dijo el pelirrojo para romper el incómodo silencio.

—Sinceramente, no sé de qué habló ese pequeño. Yo no salgo del templo muy a menudo.

—¡…! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Otra vez se repite la misma paradoja de hace unas horas? —alzó una ceja, bebiendo un poco de su vino.

—Lo que haya pasado, no fui yo quien intervino en eso. No obstante, el acontecimiento me hizo reflexionar un poco y adentrarme en mis recuerdos. Últimamente he tenido sueños extravagantes donde veo a Kusanagi, a ti y a mí, envueltos en una especie de… presagio con relación a extrañas dimensiones. No está claro ni concreto, por lo cual descarto esa vaga idea. ¿Pero que un adolescente dijera que hay alguien idéntica a mí? ¿Qué alguien nos haya enviado una carta en nuestros nombres? ¿No te parecer raro? En teoría… ese alguien tendría que saber las situaciones de ambos. ¿Reconoces el tema?

—Verse. —musitó con la mirada entrecerrada.

—Exacto. ¿Tú crees qué…

—No lo sé. —sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo, pero tampoco podía deducir nada. —Pero… ya que tocas ese tema… quiero decir que… también he pasado por cosas extrañas.

—Continúa. —prestó suma atención.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que se decidiera a hablar, era un poco incómodo hablar tanto, aun estando con ella.

—Ahora no pierdo el control cada vez que me "sucede", me debilito, me siento… fatigado, y empiezo a sangrar por la boca sin razón; inclusive he llegado a desmayarme en un par de ocasiones. Es tan frustrante. Sé que no es normal; mis ancestros no se vieron condenados con esos síntomas. Es otra cosa; … … … he llegado a sentir presencias antiguas, sueños en donde fantasmas del pasado se burlan de mí, advirtiéndome cosas que no logro entender. No puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza.

—Si encuentro algo con relación a eso te avisaré a ti y a Kusanagi tan rápido como pueda.

—Lo sé. —fue todo lo que dijo.

Después de haber comido en aquel elegante local decidieron ver una película en el cinema que se encontraba en la misma plaza, la función no había durado mucho realmente por lo que aún tenían tiempo de sobra; después de tomar un rico helado se encontraron dando una caminata en el parque.

— _17:28_ —pensó Iori para sí, luego de observar su reloj de mano. Estaban sentados en una banca.

—¿Por qué decidiste hacer esto?

—… … …

—Vamos, no te juzgaré.

—Porque sé lo duro que es estar solo.

—Gracias por acompañarme en este día. —él asintió hacia la nada. —¿Sabes? Hay un último lugar que quisiera visitar antes de que finalice la tarde. —dijo, mirándolo detenidamente a los ojos.

 **.::...::...::...::...::.**

Ahí estaba, mirando detenidamente la lápida cubierta por la nieve; —luego de unos minutos más— dejó una rosa de color rojo frente a esta mientras se limpiaba una lágrima, no quería mostrarse débil "delante de ella". Acarició con delicadeza el concreto, como si tuviera sentimientos.

—Maki. No sé en qué creer. Ni tampoco si estás tratando de decirme algo. ¿Las cosas que me dijo y las que he soñado deberían preocuparme? Y si es verdad… ha. —suspiró. —No me intriga tanto que regresen; te extraño, oneesan. Por mi honor… encontraré la respuesta lo más pronto posible. Te amo. —se colocó de pie.

El pelirrojo se encontraba algo alejado delante de otra, la cual solía visitar de vez en cuando en verano y otoño. No, no era la de su padre. Los cuerpos de los antiguos líderes Yagami se enterraban en un lugar especial de Japón, una ubicación donde solo los miembros de la familia y aquellos que tenían relación con la descendencia conocían.

Era la lápida de una jovencita que había muerto tiempo atrás a causa de una enfermedad. Necesitaba estar ahí, aunque no supiera de su presencia, su honor lo obligaba a hacerlo, en su interior había algo de culpa; no podía olvidar las palabras que la hermana mayor le había dicho tras darle la noticia. Chizuru se colocó a un lado de él al llegar, observando tres rosas de color blanco y el nombre que estaba inscrito.

— _Kikuri Tanima._ —pensó.

—Solo deseaba que le diera el visto bueno a una canción que había compuesto. —entrecerró sus ojos con una mirada incierta, alejándose.

Al salir del cementerio notaron cómo las calles estaban vacías, pues era la hora del momento más esperado para la mayoría de los pobladores. El sonido del viento se propagó junto con los copos de nieve. La pareja se acercó a una fuente que tenía el agua congelada, mirando con más detenimiento a sus alrededores. No, ni una sola persona rondaba por ahí, solo el ambiente blanquecino y los adornos de las casas eran lo único que podían apreciar. Iori exhaló al cielo por la boca, —de alguna u otra manera— se sintió en paz. El débil sonido de unas campanadas viajó por el aire.

—… … … Feliz navidad. Kagura. —miró hacia el frente.

La nombrada volteó a verlo, inmutada por el peculiar comentario que dijo. Sonrió amargamente, acercándose un poco a su cuerpo.

—Feliz navidad, Yagami. —decía, entrelazando cuidadosamente su brazo con el suyo.

El hombre no hizo nada para alejarla. Tan solo permitió que recargara la cabeza sobre su hombro para tratar de disfrutar el momento de tranquilidad que ambos estaban viviendo. A esas alturas, las familias ya tendrían que estar disfrutando en compañía de sus seres queridos. Chizuru en esos momentos se aferró repentinamente al brazo de su compañero, mostrándose un poco alterada, exhaló, parpadeando un par de veces.

—Alguien nos está observando. —musitó sin despegar su cabeza de él, a medida que cerraba sus ojos.

El pelirrojo tragó, logrando sentir de igual manera una mirada que los observaba. Fue girándose lentamente hacia un costado y pudo observarlo; un ente los miraba quieto a tal vez treinta metros de distancia, la figura estaba encapuchada, impidiendo mostrar su rostro. La sensación fue incómoda para ambos, sintieron el ambiente pesado, como si el tiempo corriera de manera súbitamente lenta.

—T-tu boca… está sangrando. —se impactó al verlo.

El varón miró hacia el suelo, apreciando una gota de sangre sobre la nieve. —Sin previo aviso— Se desvaneció, cayendo sin emitir quejido alguno. Ella se arrodilló asustada por lo que acababa de suceder.

—¡Yagami! —gritó, sin prestar atención a la silueta. Kagura sacó de su abrigo su respectivo celular. —Resiste, por favor. Contesten, ¡Rápido!

—¡Aggg! Maldita sea. —se quejó, tratando de no perder el conocimiento.

Observando lo que ocurría desde la distancia, aquel ente caminó dirección a ellos con intenciones desconocidas —era su oportunidad—, sin embargo… algo hizo que se detuviera. El encapuchado movió su cabeza hacia el norte, entendiendo lo que sucedía. Se retiró rápidamente hacia el callejón más próximo, furioso por haber sido interrumpido en su mejor oportunidad para encararse a dos de los descendientes sagrados.

—No los herirás esta vez. No mientras pueda impedirlo. —una voz femenina hizo que se detuviera ipso facto.

—Así que… me estuviste siguiendo. —habló con asco, girándose. —Estoy… harto… de ti…

—Sabes que no puedes hacerlo. Aún no están del todo regenerados. Haberlo hecho hubiera sido una estupidez.

—Jmjmjmjmjm… deberías preocuparte más por tu preciada hermana que por mí.

—Eso mismo hice. Sus deseos, no son más que consecuencia de sus temores más profundos, disfrazados de lealtad y ambición. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿A quién le entregas tu devoción? ¿Te hace sentir poderoso e importante? —entrecerró sus ojos.

—Calla. No sé si llamarte estúpida o valiente por haber seguido mis pasos; porque podría acabar otra vez con tu vida en estos precisos momentos si me placiera, tal y como hice hace algunos años atrás. Ha, lo recuerdo perfectamente, disfruté en gran manera el llanto de tu hermana, ver tu sangre derramándose de tu boca. —decía con sorna en sus palabras.

—Nunca funcionó eso en mí. Me alejaste de mi hermana, la persona que más amaba en el mundo; sufrió por mucho tiempo. E hiciste que una inocente niña asesinara a sus padres por venganza. Tu alma que ha regresado del mundo de los muertos sigue siendo tan oscura y triste. —hablaba la joven con tranquilidad. —Siento lástima por todos ustedes, no se dan cuenta que no son más que simples marionetas en todo esto, manipuladas para sentir que hacen un bien, sin darse cuenta de que es todo lo contrario en realidad. Desde cierta perspectiva, quizás lo sea para algunos, pero no así.

Esas palabras bastaron para que Goenitz frunciera el ceño en gran manera, quiso hacer algo al respecto pero sabía que cualquier movimiento en falso podría costarle caro. —Tras unos segundos más— Sonrió torcidamente con repudio.

—El tiempo vuelve a estar contado, ¿He?

—Siempre que la oscuridad cause problemas, una pizca de luz se levantará contra ella.

—¡Bien! Hasta entonces, Yata. —dijo el líder de los reyes celestiales mientras se alejaba a pasos lentos. —¿Sabes? Sería bueno que fueras a visitarla, porque esta vez, los papeles se invertirán. —con esto, desapareció del lugar, dejando a una confundida Maki.

Resopló con ansias, caminando hacia donde los vio por última vez. —No había nadie ahora— Ya se habían encargado de la situación. Cerró sus ojos para reordenar sus emociones, tenía miedo de regresar a casa… a donde pertenecía por derecho. ¿Debería ir con ella en ese día tan especial? O… ¿Debía seguir oculta más tiempo? Miró detenidamente sus nudillos de la mano derecha, las cicatrices estaban reflejadas en ella también, ambas eran una sola alma.

Sabía el dolor que su hermana había pasado por todos esos años —debido a su ausencia— pero si decidía volver… ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? ¿De forma buena o inverosímil? ¿Y él? ¿Se alegraría al verla, o no? Varios pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza en esos momentos pero al final de todo, supo que no podía esconderse para siempre de la realidad, era su hermana después de todo, y necesitaba de su fiel compañía. Su lado afectivo fue quien terminó ganando. Decidida de verse cara a acara con su gemela, emprendió camino sin importarle las consecuencias.

* * *

25 de Diciembre, 7:33 am.

Chizuru empezó con los deberes diarios una vez se había asegurado de que estuviera bien. Iori se encontraba durmiendo sobre un aposento perteneciente al cálido y acogedor templo Yata; al lado de él se encontraba la mitad de aquel chocolate fino francés. Luego de unas cuantas tareas más, quitaba la nieve del camino de adoquines que la cubría, su mirada reflejaba un mar de sensaciones extrañas que ni ella misma podía explicar. Observó la motocicleta de su hermana tras terminar de barrer, una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en sus labios, ya no sentía más que paz en su interior, Maki vivía en su corazón y eso era algo que ni el más poderoso hechizo podría desvanecer. Tal vez no se encontraba con ella en vida, pero le era más real que ninguna otra cosa. Su afecto e intenso amor, tan parecido al de una llama radiante, jamás se apagaría.

Un cálido rubor invadió sus mejillas sonrosadas, —por encima de cualquier absurda situación— si sus extraños presagios sobre una o dos dimensiones alternas eran ciertos, estaba segura que en ninguna se podría repetir el curioso comportamiento del pelirrojo con ella sobre la auténtica realidad.

—Algún día seré mejor tú, oneesan. —sonrió.

—¿En serio? Entonces necesitarás practicar mucho, imôto.

La menor de las gemelas se giró deprisa al reconocer aquella voz. Al mirar quedó perpleja, haciendo que una cara como de horror se le dibujara en el rostro. Chizuru observó cómo aquella mujer tan parecida a su primogénita recorría aquel camino que había limpiado de nieve. No, imposible que se tratara de una ilusión del espejo divino, era realmente ella, su amada gemela.

Negó repetidas veces con la boca abierta. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar sin control de sus hermosos ojos; se cubrió sus labios con ambas manos, sintiendo un enorme nudo en la garganta. Los gemidos de felicidad se le empezaron a escapar, no era capaz de articular palabra alguna. _¿En verdad era ella?_ Se repetía esa pregunta una y otra vez sin poder aceptar la respuesta aunque la estuviese observando. Al llegar, la mayor abrió sus brazos para recibirle, siendo respondida de una manera totalmente diferente. La joven se dejó caer de rodillas, aferrándose a la cintura de su hermana mientras comenzaba a llorar sin control.

—¡Eres tú! ¡Realmente eres tú! ¡Sí! ¡Sí eres! No lo puedo creer. ¡Oneesan! ¡Estás viva! ¡Has regresado! ¡Eres tú! —gritaba fuertemente, aferrándose más a la ropa ajena.

Los ojos de Maki se cristalizaron ante la respuesta tan intensa y conmovedora; jamás creyó que reaccionaría de esa forma. Sonrió de manera alegre, acuclillándose hasta estar a la altura de Chizuru.

—Oye, no hagas eso. —dijo tiernamente, limpiando los ojos de su imôto. —Mírame, estoy aquí, esto es real, más real de lo que te puedas imaginar.

—Entonces… fuiste tú quien ayudó al Akita de ese joven. Tú fuiste quien envió aquella carta a Yagami y a mí. —tembló con una enorme sonrisas en sus labios.

Tocó su rostro, su cabello, aún un poco incrédula de la situación. Sí, era extrema felicidad, era real, auténtica. Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo fraternal, un abrazo que dejaba escapar todos los sentimientos reprimidos que alguna vez sintió en su pecho. La estrujó un poco, como si no quisiese dejarla ir, como si en cualquier momento pudiera desaparecer. No era un sueño más, era la realidad, y en esos momentos estaba abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas. Controló su respiración como pudo una vez separadas. Se sonrieron en gran manera; no podía existir un regalo más hermoso y perfecto que el que había recibido en ese día.

El tema con relación a Verse había resultado verdadero después de todo; pero por el momento, no le importaba absolutamente nada más que su querida hermana. Las jóvenes intercambiaron algunas palabras más entre ellas mismas. —De pronto— Maki levantó un poco la vista, observando atentamente sobre el hombro de su hermana, Chizuru volteó inmediatamente. Ahí se encontraba Iori, observando la escena desde las puertas del templo. Las gemelas lo apreciaron desde sus lugares, sin poder esperarse alguna reacción posible.

—… … … ¡…! —Maki, con una cara de emoción y asombro.

—… … … —Chizuru.

—Jmmm… —Iori sonrió de lado con los ojos cerrados. Demostrando así lo que sintió en esos momentos.

* * *

 _ **N/A 4:** ¡Espera! Antes de que pienses que este FanFic llegó a su fin, quiero que sepas que tengo pensado agregar un pequeño epílogo el día de mañana. Así es, un epílogo de un personaje que todos queremos mucho. Sé que escribí que esto quedaría en tres capítulos pero ¡Caray! No puedo finalizarlo sin un epílogo._

 _PD: Si te sigues preguntando por qué sigo aferrado con el tema de las dimensiones [?] pues ya encontré el video que tanto estaba buscando, en el cuál hacen referencia a eso. Es muy corto y lo hace un Youtuber, pero no por eso puedo dar menos crédito, ese man es muy fiel al K.O.F. y al menos yo, le creo todo lo que publica. Mañana compartiré el título._

 _Bueno, jejeje, eso era todo. Por el momento solo puedo escribir cuatro palabras: **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! AMADO KOFERO.**_

 _See you tomorrow! :3_


	4. Epílogo

**.**

 ** _N/A 1:_** _Imaginen a los personajes con la anatomía del opening/ending animado del **K.O.F. XIV.**_

 _ **N/A 2:** SNK y sus derechos son propiedad de K.O.F. ¡Ha! No, es al revés. _

**_N/A 3:_** _FanFic en honor a la navidad, ambientado año y medio después de la caída de Verse._

* * *

25 de Diciembre, 8:21 am.

La festividad había sido en verdad excelente; no recordaba lo que era sentirse feliz al lado de las personas que más le importaban, aun cuando recordaba de vez en cuando su trágico pasado del que trataba de huir.

Leona terminó de ordenar su habitación, todavía somnolienta por la noche anterior; ni siquiera sabía a qué hora se había ido a la cama. Las ojeras por el desvelo —apenas notables si prestabas la atención adecuada— la delataban y daban a entender que se había divertido en compañía de sus colegas. Un bostezo escapó de su boca, a medida que se estiraba; supo que esos días no iban a ser tan pesados sino hasta dentro de ochos días más, debido a la próxima festividad. Aún con eso, decidió ir al salón principal para cerciorarse de que estuviera o no el general Heidern.

Al llegar no vio a nadie. Tan solo miró el árbol de navidad aún encendido, escuchando esa característica melodía por parte de las luces decorativas que parpadeaban por momentos definidos dejando ver al mismo tiempo un desfile de colores alegres. Varias botellas de cerveza y champagne se encontraban regadas por el piso debido a Rossi, Roving, Jones y a otros compañeros más.

—Qué noche para todos. —masculló, apenas sonriendo con serenidad.

Cuando estaba decidida a marcharse, le echó un último vistazo al árbol por mera inercia. La peli azul quedó inmóvil, observando cuidadosamente cómo debajo de este, apenas visible a una impecable visión, se hallaba una caja envuelta con papel de regalo perfectamente intacta. No recordaba una con esas características.

—¿?

Se acercó curiosa a ella sin poder evitar observarla con detenimiento. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al ver una pequeña etiqueta que colgaba de un listón… en ella estaba escrito su nombre con una letra increíblemente elegante. La fémina tomó la caja con un poco de desconfianza, se suponía que todos los regalos ya se habían entregado la noche anterior, ¿O era acaso que uno de sus compinches se había olvidado de entregárselo?

Aún con algo de curiosidad, pasaron unos segundos hasta que decidió quitar la tapa —adornada con un enorme moño rojo— y grande fue su sorpresa al ver un lindo osito de peluche de color café claro; un suspiro salió de sus labios al observarlo con más detenimiento. En esos momentos, un recuerdo de su infancia cruzó por su mente como una estrella fugaz.

* * *

— _Es hermoso, papá, ¿Me lo compras?_

 _El hombre que estaba a un lado suyo sonrió, acariciando tiernamente el cabello azul de su pequeña y hermosa hija. Ambos se encontraban observando desde el otro lado de la vitrina de esa juguetería._

— _Por supuesto que sí, Leona._ — _contestó aquel hombre._ — _Pero primero, tenemos que ocuparnos de lo primordial, ¿No te parece? Ven, tu madre no tarda en salir del banco._

— _¿Lo prometes? ¿Prometes que sí me lo vas a comprar?_ — _sus ojos brillaron en gran manera._

— _Lo prometo._ — _sonrió al acuclillarse para estar a la altura._

* * *

La joven Ikari tomó con delicadeza el peluche, sintiendo una opresión, o quizás excitación en su cuerpo, tenía cierta conclusión en su mente que por supuesto, no atrevía a decir. No había terminado la magia aún, pues la sorpresa fue definitivamente mayor que antes al observar una pequeña nota que estaba al fondo de la caja. La joven la tomó, temerosa por suponer cosas.

 **"Tarde porém seguro. Espero que você goste e que seja o mesmo que você queria. Eu te amo com a alma, filha.**

 **Gaidel."**

 _["Tarde pero seguro. Espero que te guste y que sea el mismo que querías. Te amo con el alma, hija._

 _Gaidel."]_

Leona dejó caer la nota al terminar de leerla mientras se hiperventilaba. Una lágrima resbaló de su mejilla a medida que miraba detenidamente hacia la nada. De pronto, una salvaje avalancha de pensamientos y emociones se apoderó de ella. Estaba pasando; sí, realmente estaba pasando. Sin despegar su mirada de ningún lado se le fue dibujando una sonrisa, acompañada de otras lágrimas más.

Lo único sensato que se le ocurrió en esos momentos fue correr a toda velocidad hacía el dormitorio del general Heidern para darle la noticia.

* * *

 _ **N/A 4:** Koferos, el vídeo del que les hablé por mucho tiempo lo pueden encontrar cómo: **"TOP 6 personajes que Quiero Ver en un Futuro KOF XV"** **,** del usuario **"Javiwario"**. Ahí, casi por el principio del vídeo habla sobre los futuros KOFs y del tema de las dimensiones a la que tanto estoy aferrado. _

_Este FanFic, ha llegado a su fin, amigos. Les deseo lo mejor de todo corazón. Espero que se la hayan pasado super bien y que el próspero año nuevo también se la pasen de lo mejor. En verdad, gracias por haber leído este fic. navideño. Es hora de tomar unas largas vacaciones en este sitio,_ — _más no mi despedida, [aún, xD]._ —

 _See you soon!_


End file.
